Paint Stains
by o-positive-myfavorite
Summary: Syndey has finally found an excuse to see Adrian.


Sydney slipped into Adrian's bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. She had somehow convinced Zoe to look after Jill, by saying that she had to drive Sonya and Dimitri somewhere for their research. That wasn't a lie of course, she really had to, but she may have told her that it would take longer than it really did.

She tip-toed towards his bed, and accidentally stepped on his paint-covered pants. She looked down and saw that his shirt was also disregarded there. Her eyes widened and she took a good look around to see if any more clothing laid on the floor. _Oh my god_, she thought. _Adrian is lying in bed with only his boxers on. _Her cheeks reddened and she remembered that he once told her he slept in his birthday suit.

_Luckily not today, _she thought.

"Sage?" Adrian mumbled. She heard the sheets rustling and she turned around.

A pair of green eyes was looking right at her.

He smirked upon seeing her blush.

"Well hello there."

Sydney scrambled to find words. "I just.. Zoe is.. You are-"

"Very much naked."

Her cheeks burned like the sun. "You have your boxers on."

"Oh." He tilted the sheets up and looked down. "Why yes, I do."

She sat down on the front of his bed, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

She then felt a hand tug at her chin and tilt her face up. Their lips touched and Sydney sighed. The hand at her chin wandered down and stopped at her hip, his other hand at the other side of her hip. He tugged her towards him. His tongue darted out and swiped over her bottom lip, silently asking for permission. She opened her mouth, his tongue memorizing every inch of her mouth. Sydney began to run her hands through his hair. She stopped suddenly and jerked back, feeling something wet at her fingers.

"Is this.. paint?" she said, exasperated. "In your _hair_?"

He looked at her hands and chuckled.

"Yeah, I painted yesterday 'till 3 am and I was really tired, so I jumped into bed without first going into the shower." He looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I'm going to wash my hands now." She stood up and started towards the bathroom. As quick as a flash, Adrian stood in front of her, putting his hands on her waist, nose nuzzling against her neck.

"I actually wanted to go take a shower." he said, putting a light kiss against her pulse. "Care to join me?"

Sydney became slightly dizzy. "Um, no thank you."

Adrian looked at her, pouting. "Pretty please?"

"Still no."

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Sage." Smirking, he walked towards the bathroom and pulled his boxers down just a _little. _

She looked away quickly, blushing again. She picked up a cushion from his bed and meant to throw it at his back. Unfortunately, Adrian had already entered the bathroom and the cushion fell against the door. With a laugh like a madman he stepped in the shower, closed the shower curtain and turned on the faucet.

She sat back down on his bed again, still blushing. She took of her shoes and laid down on the bed. She heard Adrian begin to hum softly to a song she didn't know. After a minute of pure torture, as she was about to tell him to shut up, he said; "Hey Sage, could you maybe hand me the conditioner? Forgot to take it out of my sports bag."

She frowned. _Conditioner?_ "Uh, yeah sure, wait a few seconds."

"For you? Always."

Rolling her eyes, she picked up the sports bag and started rummaging through it. She found it and walked into the bathroom, sticking her hand with the conditioner through the curtains. Adrian took the conditioner out of her hand and before she could pull back her hand he had pulled her into the shower. And there she stood, with her clothes still on, her back to Adrian and _in the shower_.

"_Adrian!_ What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at him. "I still have my clothes on!"

"That was kind of the point."

"Are you serious?!"

She felt his mouth against her ear. "A hundred percent."

"Don't worry, I'm not about to deflower you in my shower, Sage. Damn. How low you think of me."

His arms wrapped around her waist and his mouth landed on her neck. He started kissing his way down her neck and stopped at the base, darting his tongue out. Awash in sensation, Sydney leaned her head slightly to the side to give him more access. She could feel his smile against her skin. He kissed his way up again and put his mouth against her ear.

"Can you turn around? I really want to kiss you."

Her eyes widened. "Well.. I don't really know-" she stammered.

"If you want to stop, we can. I mean, I know I forced you into this but I´m not a rapist. You can just tell me."

She frowned and then chuckled. "I _know _you're not a rapist," she said, turning around to look him in the eye, careful not to look down. "It's just that I'm new at this and I- I don't really know what to do." Her eyes wandered off to the side.

His hands cupped her cheeks, making her look at him, and he pecked her softly on the mouth.

"It's alright to be afraid. We don't have to do things you don't want to do."

Her chest warmed and she reached up to grab his wrists and lingered there.

"I do want to. I just.. don't know how."

He smiled softly and his mouth brushed against hers faintly. "I'll show you." he said huskily. And then they were kissing.

At first it was a really slow, passionate kiss, but it soon became a heated one. His tongue was in her mouth and the taste of _Adrian_ exploded against her tongue. Her hands had landed on chest and she began her tentative exploration of his chest. Adrian groaned. "You have no idea what you do to me, Sage."

_I think I have a pretty good idea, _she thought, and dared to look down. Adrian's eyebrows went up, and she realized after a moment that she had said it out loud. Her eyes widened and she blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Um.. I-"she spluttered.

Adrian chuckled and began kissing her again, hot and needy.

It wasn't too long before the bathroom was steamed up, and not just because of the running shower.

Adrian pushed her against the wall gently, and started sucking on her neck. "Oh my god Adrian," she panted, finger combing his hair. His hips pushed against hers for a second and she could feel what she saw for a second a minute ago. Adrian groaned. "I think we should stop," he mumbled against her lips. Sydney nodded but she kept her lips to his anyway.

Adrian chuckled. "I'm serious Sage," he broke away. "Zoe and Jill are going to be here any minute now." Sydney pouted.

She opened the shower curtain and stepped out of the shower. Adrian pinched her butt, and Sydney turned around looking scandalized. With a wide grin, Adrian closed the shower curtain again and started singing; "_Sydney, whenever you feel unhappy, all you have to do is call me!"_

Rolling her eyes, Sydney made her way into the bedroom to dry her clothes and hair.

* * *

So, this is a one-shot I've had on my computer for a pretty long time, and I thought it was time to show it to the world :)

The song Adrian is singing at the end is Brett Dennen's song Sydney (I'll Come Running)

Hope you enjoy it :3


End file.
